


Trust Issues

by Neoplitan



Category: Castle of Nations, Law of Talos, Started out on Wattpad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoplitan/pseuds/Neoplitan
Summary: A CoN fic that started off on Wattpad moved onto here so I can remember it can keep working on it





	1. Chapter 1

"oh, (y/n)~!"

 

That very voice was enough to cause you to shiver as you sprinted away from the animate statue. Your footsteps were the only thing you could hear as the rain batted down on you.  If it wasn't for the amusement  parks comforting scenery, you would have forgotten you'd even be in danger. 

 

You skidded round a corner, your breath heavy as you ran into an abandoned gift shop, gently shutting the door hoping to not draw attention to yourself. You then ran to desk and hide behind it, praying he didn't find you.

 

Every noise made you jump and you tried not to whimper as you heard heavy footsteps just outside the store. You listened intently, trying to figure out where he was standing or what he was doing. All you could hear was being blocked by the rain and thunder. It was uncomfortable. He was uncomfortable. There was something about him that made him seem inhuman, supernatural and it scared you, of course, that's what you thought before you knew he was a statue. A moving statue.

 

Part of your mind still refused to accept the man was resin and just a loony pirate who took his job a little too seriously. But then again, this amusement park was abandoned and the fact he had a 'job' wasn't comforting.

 

Lightning flashed through the building, making you hold your breath from the surprise. You're (h/c) hair was stuck to your face and soaked. Your clothes no better. You shook under the desk, scared for you life and hoping to just fade away. Hoping for the storm to clear up and give you some time to find the gate and run away. But all this was in vain. A figure stood outside the store and you knew it. But he didn't move. He didn't even at least try to come in and find you. Maybe he didn't know you were there. Perhaps you had managed to slip in unheard or seen. Now you just needed him to move away.

 

Slowly, after a long wait of minutes, you move from under the desk, the room dark and silent except the rain, some leaking throw breaks in the windows. Curiously, you pulled yourself up to your knees, ever so slowly. The light of the lightning flashed and filled the room including outside. You could only see a dark silhouette stand outside the door before disappearing. You squealed and cursed, hiding under the desk. Was your mind playing tricks? Had he even been there? No one can just disappear that fast. But yet it was simple enough to be able to let you slip your location.

 

Your heart raced and extreme decision flashed through your mind to run, to hide, to scream for help but you were terrified to do any. You had lost him and where he could be only made your blood run an icy cold. He could be behind you for all you knew and he had all the advantages. Your only goal was to live.

 

The desk creaked, making you gasp and cover the escaping noises with your hand, moving closer onto the wood and hiding away. Something applied more pressure, making the wood almost scream a creek at the weight.

 

"Oh (y/n)....." a voice whispered above you, almost seductively . It was a voice you recognized and a wave of shivers erupted throw your body. You weren't ready to die yet.   


	2. Chapter 2

You never even had time to scream as a black sword slammed its way through the wood of the desk, landing in between your legs. Your back pressed up against the wood, face pale and shocked to even shake.

The sword wiggled as it came loose and was pulled out, allowing you to breath again.

"(Y/N)...?...I don't think she's here, Arma...." the voice said lowly, testing if you were going to suddenly pop your head out again. That would be suicide. After a moment of you trying to control your breath, a chair was suddenly thrown at a wall opposite you, making you crawl back even more into the desk and  kept you legs hidden. All these must have been some kinds of trap to give an indication out, a scream or something. Although you really wanted to, you weren't ready to give in yet. 

Everything seemed to have quietened down before the sound of heavy, almost metal sounding, footsteps made their way around the room slowly. Shivering close to your legs, you held in your breath as they got closer, the floorboards giving way to the pressure approaching until a pair of brownish boots  were in front of you, facing away thankfully. 

"...(Y/N)?~" the voice called, much more softer, sickly sweet. You hated it. 

A crash of lightning made the room light up. You tried to flinch as less as possible but it was just  too surprising. Your heart stopped beating as the boots turned round to face you. Your nails dug into the wooden floor, waiting for him to bend down and find you. Submissive, you closed your eyes.

Only the soft sound of rain could be heard. 

You opened your eyes slowly. 

He’d gone. 

 

You blinked, confused and horrified with the idea he was toying with you again. He must have known you were under the desk by now, he’d come too close too many times to be so blind and oblivious. But you had to move away. And ever so slowly, you did.

Keeping close to the shadows, you crawled towards the sound of the rain. Soon enough, you found soaked floor. Slowly bringing yourself up, you got ready to run, until you heard a floorboard creek behind you and a giggle. 

"I thought we were playing hide and  _ go seek _ "

You stopped breathing as slow but heavy footsteps came to stand behind you. 

"Moving spot is against the rules,  _ (y/n) _ " he whispered softly into your ear. 

Before you could even register it, you were running into the rain, only looking back once to see his smile.


End file.
